Unfortunately, a variety of emergency situations occur and often people find themselves unprepared to deal with such emergency situations. Those situations can leave people stranded, sometimes for extended periods of time, with little to no access to food, water, communication equipment and information about rescue efforts, etc. that might be underway.
Those emergency situations can arise, for example, as a result of severe flooding, earthquakes and terrorist activities. When such situations do arise, they can be very threatening and often the people that are subjected to such situations are ill-prepared to deal with the consequences.